


The Wedding

by Sineadfitz72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Sequel to The Prophet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineadfitz72/pseuds/Sineadfitz72
Summary: Its time for a wedding
Kudos: 1





	The Wedding

The Wedding

SIOBHAN  
“What do you think?” Jack asked  
I turned to him in amazement. “Jack, where are we?”  
“It’s an uninhabited island off the coast of Thailand” Jack replied  
I look around. I’m standing on a beach with the whitest sand. The sun on my skin was warm. The ocean was so clear and blue you could see the fish swimming in it. Palm trees edged the beach and beyond, I could see individual cabins.  
“I thought you said it was uninhabited” I asked Jack  
“Oh, it is, I added the cabins for the guests” Jack said  
“Guests. What guests? Jack why am I here” I asked puzzled  
After the battle with Chuck we stayed just one more day with the girls before Dean, Cas, Sam, Eileen and I headed back to the bunker. Because of Cas’s new Angel status, we travelled instantly with Baby, materialising in the bunker’s garage.  
We continued the celebrations there. That was a week ago. This morning Jack materialised in the kitchen and asked me to come with him. I had no sooner said “Yes” when I found myself here.  
“For the wedding, of course. I thought this would be a beautiful place for the wedding and the honeymoon” he said to me smiling  
“Oh my………..oops, Jack, are you serious?” I said in amazement  
I ran to him and threw my arms around him. “You are the best”  
“Well I wasn’t having you get married in the bunker” he said “And between myself and Cas we can get the guests here and back. No problem” Jack said  
“In that case, I better get a dress” I said smiling at him.  
“Siobhan, I wanted to know. Have you made a decision yet?” Jack asked  
I knew what he was asking, and I didn’t know why I was stalling but I answered him “Not yet Jack”

DEAN  
I had just walked into the empty kitchen when Siobhan suddenly materialised in front of me.  
“What the hell. Where did you come from??” I asked  
Siobhan looking a little shellshocked said breathlessly “Thailand”  
I gaped at her and she explained what happened with Jack.  
“Dean tonight we need to sit down and figure out who we are inviting and then contact them to tell them it’s happening this Saturday” Siobhan said  
“The weddings this Saturday” I asked, feeling a bit shellshocked myself  
“Yes” Siobhan answered “Are you ok with that? I think Jack is eager to get on with repairing the damage Chuck caused. He said he’s going to handle everything. All we have to do is show up. Preferably dressed in nice clothes”  
“Nice clothes” I croaked out  
“Yes. You and Cas better prepare yourself. Tomorrow we are going shopping” Siobhan said  
Dammit.

CASTIEL  
I was finishing up with Naomi when I heard Dean praying. I asked Naomi to excuse me and went out into the corridor to listen.  
“Cas, I hope you’re listening. We’re getting married on Saturday. That’s not a problem I hope, but why I’m praying is to warn you that Siobhan is taking us shopping for wedding clothes tomorrow. Run, save yourself, it’s too late for me. Love you”  
I burst out laughing at my mad boyfriend/fiancé/future husband, startling a couple of Angels who were passing by.  
I wasn’t surprised at the mention of the wedding. I knew that Jack was eager to get under way. He was still instructing me and Naomi on what he wanted done in Heaven, and when he was done, he would be leaving us. I tried not to think about it.  
I popped my head around the door to Naomi’s office. She looked up and me and said, “Everything ok?”  
I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face “Just Dean being Dean” I said “I’m going to head home. It looks like there’s a lot of work to be done”  
At her puzzled look I said “I’m getting married on Saturday”

SIOBHAN  
Dean, Cas and Sam were looking at me as if I told them I would be roasting them on a spit tomorrow.  
We are sitting at a table in the research room trying to come up with a list of people to invite to the wedding and they were freaking out about a shopping trip.  
“Dean, you are not getting married in flannel and because I know that is all you own, new clothes are required. Cas, no trench coat, no blue suit. Flannel and blue suits are work clothes. We are getting married, Sam you are best man. You are going to look the part”  
Sam turned to Eileen for help, but she signed something, and Sam looked resigned. She looked at me triumphantly.  
I signed “What did you say?” and she answered “Do as you’re told”  
I laughed and signed “You’re the best”  
“Ok, back to the list” I said “Dean, you go. Who do you want at the wedding?  
“OK. Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Garth and his family, and oh yeah, I want to invite Jesse and Cesar. They are down in New Mexico” Dean answered  
“Ok good, Cas how about you? Who do you want to invite?” I asked  
“Everyone I want is already going” Cas said  
“Really? I said “Are you sure there are no Angels you want to invite? What about Naomi?”  
“Siobhan, I’m only getting to know my brothers and sisters again but no, there is no one that I want to invite and Naomi, surely you don’t want her there?”  
“Cas, she came through for us in the battle. You know what, I’ll ask her myself” I said  
“How about you Sam, anyone you want there?” I asked  
“What, no. Eileen is all I need” he smiled over at her.  
We all smiled at the two of them. We were so happy for them.  
“Ok, I’m going to add Rowena to the list. Dean you call Garth and Cesar and I’ll call the girls. Deal?” I asked  
“Deal” said Dean and he went off to ring Garth first.  
I went and got my phone and Jody answered on the second ring.  
Jody answered with a “You can’t get enough of me, can you?” laughing into the phone.  
“Looks like it” I answered “Anyway, what are you and the girls doing this weekend?”  
“Well nothing from what I gather. Why, what had you in mind?” she asked  
“How do you feel about a weekend on an island off the coast of Thailand?” I asked her  
Complete silence answered my question.  
“Ah Jody, you still there?” I asked  
“An island off the…………….what? Are you kidding? You’re kidding right” she asked  
“Nope, the wedding is this Saturday. Sorry about the short notice. But pack for a couple of nights, summer clothes, bikini etc” I said  
“Bikini, hah yeah right” Jody laughed. “Oh my God Siobhan are you serious? The wedding is this Saturday. Do you need anything? Any help with anything?” she asked  
“Well now that you mention it, I could use a hand getting a dress” I replied

CASTIEL  
At this stage I was pretty well versed in most human traditions, but weddings were completely out of my forte.  
But this was something I truly wanted to embrace. Nothing would make me happier than binding myself to Dean and Siobhan for eternity.  
But I didn’t have eternity with them, a voice probed in my mind. Dean was human. Even Siobhan was only half Angel. Jack had offered to make her a full Angel, but Siobhan had said she needed to think about it. When I asked her why, she said she wasn’t sure but that she wanted to wait.  
Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned my attention to the store that Dean had pulled up outside of. The sign outside said, “Cindy’s Bridal Store” and the window was dressed in mannequins wearing tuxedos and wedding dresses.  
Sitting in the front seat with Siobhan between us, I looked towards Dean when he sighed and turned off the engine.  
“Dean please tell me you are not going to grumble the whole time we are here” Siobhan said  
“I don’t want to wear a tuxedo” Dean replied  
“No one’s wearing a tuxedo” Siobhan said  
“We’re not” Sam said hopefully from the back seat with Eileen beside him.  
“We are getting married on a beach off the coast of Thailand. Why would I dress you in tuxedos?” Siobhan replied  
“Seriously Siobhan no tuxedos?” Dean asked with a big smile on his face.  
“No tuxedos” Siobhan replied before turning to me and shooing me out of the car.  
Standing on the sidewalk, Siobhan waited for Eileen to get out of the car before linking arms with her. Looking at Eileen she said “They are going to look amazing in hula skirts”  
They stalked into the store leaving three stunned and shell shocked men behind them.

DEAN  
Cas and I walked back to my old room to hang up our new clothes for the wedding. I have to admit what Siobhan had picked out was nice. They were perfect for a beach wedding.  
Once inside the store, after we got over the hula skirts joke, we decided to be on our best behaviour and just embrace the experience. After all, this was the first time any of us was getting married and it was also going to be the last. I might as well enjoy it.  
I got a great kick out of watching Eileen and Sammy together. My baby brother, with the woman he loved. After everything he had been through, no one deserved this more.  
Cas and I hung up the clothes in the wardrobe of my old room. I couldn’t wait for the wedding and the honeymoon. The month-long holiday, where clothing was optional was coming through. That in itself was a miracle.  
I turned to Cas with a big smile on my face and said, “I wish we were getting married tomorrow” and bent my head to kiss him.  
“I know” Cas whispered against my lips “Me too”  
SIOBHAN  
After parting ways outside Sam and Eileen’s room each of them with their wedding finery, I made my way to my room. Jody was arriving tomorrow and both herself and Eileen were going to help me with a wedding dress.  
But there was one problem. Wedding rings.  
I knew what I wanted, the only thing was, Lebanon, Kansas didn’t have it. Shopping online I found what I was looking for, back in my old home of New York City. But I had to get there.  
I didn’t want to ask Cas, as I wanted them to be a surprise and Jack was super busy and anyway was already doing enough for our wedding as it is. The only other person I could ask was Naomi. As I still needed to invite her, now was the perfect time. Cas was heading back to Heaven; I would come along for the ride.  
CASTIEL  
Making my way back to our room, I met Siobhan in the corridor.  
“I was just looking for you. I have to get back to work” I said  
“Perfect, because I’m coming with you if that’s ok. I want to talk to Naomi” Siobhan said  
“Siobhan are you sure you want to invite her? I asked  
“Cas, even since I met her, I can see how much she has changed. I think we are rubbing off on her a little. And I don’t want grudges and upset in my life. We have a wonderful thing going here. And I want to fill it with as much love and friendship that I can” Siobhan replied  
I looked down at her and wondered again how I got so lucky.  
“I love you Siobhan” I said  
“And I love you” she replied

SIOBHAN  
After telling Dean where I was going, we materialized in Heaven. Taking my hand Cas led me down the corridor towards Naomi’s office. I looked up at him as we were walking, and my heart leaped looking at the smile on his face.  
I did that, I thought in amazement. Dean and I did that. Knowing that they felt the same way about me that I felt about them, was a miracle.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of Angels who bowed as I approached. “Prophet” they said. Well at least they weren’t kneeling.  
“Hello” I answered “Good to see you”  
After we passed Cas laughed and said “Good to see you?”  
“What, I panicked” I said “I thought I wasn’t flavor of the month anymore”  
“Jack may be their God now and they follow him, but you are still the person that rescued them from the Empty. They will never forget that and rightly so” Cas said “Especially after what you went through”  
I shuddered thinking of that time.  
We arrived at Naomi’s office and I knocked on the door.  
“Come in” I head Naomi say.  
Cas and I entered to find Naomi behind her desk.  
“Siobhan” she said “What an unexpected surprise. Is everything ok?”  
“Yes, everything’s good. I was just wondering if you have a minute?” I asked  
“Of course,” she replied  
“Well Cas and I are getting married on Saturday and we would love for you to be there” I asked  
Naomi looked at the two of us like she didn’t understand what I had just asked.  
“Naomi?” I said  
“You want me at your wedding?” She asked  
“Yes, we do. Both of us do” I said squeezing Cas’s hand who returned the squeeze.  
“Siobhan, I’m honoured, thank you. Is there anything that I need to do to prepare. Do I bring something? Do you need anything?” she asked  
I turned to Cas and said “Go work. Naomi and I are going to have a bit of a girl talk.”  
Cas smiled and bent his head to kiss me and left the room.  
I turned to Naomi and said, “There is something I need a hand with, if you don’t mind.”  
“Anything, name it” Naomi replied 

DEAN  
Dinner that night was a lively affair. Having something to look forward to, especially the wedding had everyone in great form. Sam was especially in top form and patted me on the back more than a few times.  
Siobhan had informed me that she had invited Naomi and that Naomi was helping her with something. When we pressed her, she said “Nope, you’ll find out tomorrow”  
“And Cas, don’t forget you’re picking up Jody tomorrow at 9am sharp” Siobhan said  
“Are you sure you’ll get what you need in Lebanon, dress wise” I asked her  
“Who said anything about Lebanon” Siobhan replied cheekily.  
Even Eileen looked at her in surprise.  
“What, it’s a surprise. You get what a surprise is, don’t you? Siobhan laughed. She leaned over the table to Eileen and said “And dress up nice. We are making a day of it.”  
After that we all turned in early, though because of the excitement we had some energy to burn and burn it we did. I fell asleep, between Cas and Siobhan and I was never so content.

SIOBHAN  
When I woke, Cas was gone, and Dean was still snoring softly beside me. I got up and showered before hitting the kitchen for coffee and a pop tart. Sam had me hooked on them. I returned to my room eating as I went, to get dressed. I did my hair and put on makeup as I wanted to look my best trying on dresses.  
I dressed in a heavy wool grey dress with knee high boots and wool tights. The weather would be cold in New York, but I still wanted something I could get in and out of easy.  
Just as I finished pulling the dress over my head, a wolf whistle pierced the air. I turned in surprise to find Dean grinning in the bed at me.  
“hhmmm” he said “Look at you gorgeous”  
I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks. The fact that this man could still make me blush, showed how much he affected me.  
I walked over and sat down on the bed. I bent down and whispered against his lips “Are you stealing my lines again?” and I was rewarded with a shy smile and a blush of his own.  
A knock at the door disturbed us “Siobhan, ready when you are. Jody has just arrived” Eileen said  
Dean groaned and said “We really need our own place”  
I stood up laughing and said, “What are you and Sam going to do today?”  
“I don’t know” he replied “I’m sorry now that I didn’t plan something”  
I grabbed my coat, winked at him and said “I have a feeling you’ll find something to do. Don’t wait up”

CASTIEL  
I arrived at Jody’s house at 8.59am to find her waiting outside. She was more dressed up than I ever saw her. She looked very pretty.  
“Good morning Jody. Are you ready to go?” I asked  
“Ready as I’ll ever be” Jody replied looking a little wary  
“Everything ok, you look a little nervous” I asked her  
“Yeah, well I’ve never done this before, you know being beamed up” Jody said  
“Well its more flying, than beaming but I promise, you won’t feel a thing” I said smiling at her.  
I walked over to her and said “Ready” and when she nodded, I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
We arrived in the map room of the bunker. Jody looked around in amazement.  
“Wow” she said “Air Angel really is the way to travel”  
I laughed and said “Tell me about it. I really missed it when I lost my wings”  
Eileen walked in looking all dressed up as well.  
“Good you’re here, I’ll let Siobhan know” Eileen said  
She was no sooner gone when she returned with Siobhan in tow and when I saw her, she took my breath away. I rarely saw Siobhan in dresses save for our first date and this one looked stunning on her. She smiled when she saw me and walked over to greet me.  
I bent my head to kiss her thinking of the night before and I wished we were alone.  
Stifled giggles interrupted us, and I looked over at the girls slightly embarrassed.  
“Are you sure a month’s honeymoon will be enough” Jody asked  
“Forever is not going to be enough” I replied, and the girls faces softened.  
I bent to kiss Siobhan once more and then I left.

SIOBHAN  
Cas had just left when Naomi arrived.  
“Whoa” said Jody “I’m getting whiplash here”  
I laughed and introduced the two girls to Naomi officially. They had seen her briefly when Naomi had turned up at Jody’s cabin before the battle with Chuck.  
“So, everyone ready” I asked. When they all said “Yes” I nodded at Naomi and “Let’s go”.  
I had done a small bit of homework with help from Claire, so I knew what I was looking for. Finding a dress for 30-degree heat in -5 degree cold in New York was going to be a challenge. Most shops would only be selling winter clothes and dresses, but Claire had told me about a little vintage dress shop that might have what I need.  
We materialized on Christopher Street in New York. A bohemian part of the city, that was peppered with tattoo parlours, bars and one little vintage clothing store.  
As we prepared to enter the store, I spotted Naomi making to leave.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” I asked her  
Looking at me puzzled “Back to Heaven. Do you need me to wait here?” she asked  
“Naomi, I didn’t ask you here so we could use you as a glorified taxi driver. I’d like you to join us” I said  
“But I don’t know anything about these customs or being around humans or…….” Naomi started  
I interrupted her “Naomi you will be working side by side with my husband for all of eternity by the looks of it. Understanding all this means understanding him and it makes for a better working relationship and friendship”  
She tilted her head as she pondered this and said, “Yes I would like to have a better relationship with Castiel”, I raised my eyebrows at her response and she quickly said, “And you”.  
Laughing I grabbed her arm and said “C,mon, I’m only teasing” and we all entered the store together.

SAM  
While having dinner the night before, I realised with Siobhan taking Eileen and Jody away for the day shopping, and Cas would be in Heaven, it would be Dean and I alone for the day.  
I wanted to do something with him. Once he was married, and now me and Eileen getting more serious, our days alone together would be far and few between. Siobhan showed me an article she had seen online, I burst out laughing and I thought, that is so perfect.  
I found him in the kitchen.  
“Did everybody leave?” I asked him  
“Yes, we’re alone at last” Dean laughed “The bunker is so quiet without them”  
“Well that’s another good reason for not spending the day here” I said  
“Why, what did you have in mind?” Dean asked  
“A Bachelor day out” I grinned at him.  
An hour later we are speeding out of the garage in the Impala, but this time I’m in the driver’s seat.  
Thirty minutes later, we were parking the car in the village of Falcon River.  
“No way, absolutely no way” Dean was saying when it saw the sign  
I laughed “What did you think, that I was going to bring you to a strip club? Both Cas and Siobhan would kick my ass”  
“A strip club! No way. This is so much better” Dean said  
This, was the Falcon River Annual Pie Making Contest Fair. I watched in amazement as for the next few hours, my brother stuffed himself with every kind of pie imaginable. It was quite a feat. But not just that, we talked, we laughed, and we hung out like ordinary brothers do. Something we rarely ever did in our previous life.  
Towards evening, we bought a couple of six packs and sat by a very pretty lake. Villagers were milling around, enjoying the last of the sunshine.  
I uncorked a bottle and tipping it towards my brother saying “Here’s to married life”  
Dean smiled back at me and said “Thanks Sammy, I can’t wait”

CASTIEL  
Sitting in my office in Heaven, my mind reached out towards Dean and Siobhan. I could see Dean and Sam together at a pie fair and I saw Siobhan with Eileen, Jody and Naomi in a dress shop, laughing and joking with each other.  
Siobhan had told me that they were traditions before marriage of spending your last single days with your friends or the ones you are closest to. But for me, Sam and Dean were my closest friends other than………..  
“Hello Castiel”  
I looked up in surprise and standing in my office was none other than Jack. My heart swelled with love and pride for him.  
“Jack, I’m so happy to see you” I said  
“I’m happy to see you too” Jack replied “That’s why I’m here. To steal you away. Siobhan calls it a bachelor party”  
The next six hours, Jack and I wandered the earth, visiting different places, while talking about everything and anything. Jack told me of his hopes to restore what Chuck had torn asunder, how pleased he was of the work in changing Heaven and the way it was run and he talked about me and Dean and Sam and how lucky he felt that it was us who raised him, and not Lucifer.  
Standing together, on a glacier in Iceland, with my arm around Jack’s shoulder, I told him how proud I was of the man he had turned into.  
“Thank you for everything Castiel. I am so happy to be a part of your family and to be the one that marries you. I can think of no higher honour” Jack replied  
I pulled this boy I loved, who was now a God into my arms and held him tight.

SIOBHAN  
Sitting in a fancy restaurant, surrounded by bags from the vintage store, me and the girls were having a laugh. Even Naomi after a couple of glasses of champagne was loosening a bit.  
I was happy too, not only had I got a dress, but I picked up the rings from the jewellers that I had ordered online. They were even more gorgeous up close. I couldn’t wait to show the boys. The girls groaned good-naturedly when I told them they had to wait until the wedding day to see them.  
Naomi turned to me and said “I’m surprised that Rowena isn’t here”  
“I did invite her, but she had a bit of a crisis in hell” I replied “She said it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle but she needed to stay on top of it. She said she’ll definitely be there on Saturday.  
Jody already slightly tipsy topped up all our glasses and said “Here’s to wedding days and to a woman who snatched not one but two of the most eligible men around. She’s not greedy at all”  
I blushed and said “Jeez, Jody, can you say that any louder. I don’t think they heard you in the kitchen”

CASTIEL  
Jack pulled away from me smiling and said, “Can you feel that?”  
I tilted my head while probing the air and then I felt it. Dean and Sam were thinking of me, talking about me and Jack and wishing we were there.  
“Shall we” Jack said, and I smiled at him.  
We found ourselves standing by a lake with Dean and Sam sitting on the grass in front of us.  
“Hello” Jack said with his usual greeting, hand raised.  
They both turned towards us and Dean said “I knew he’d come”  
Sam jumped up and ran to Jack. He hesitated once he reached him, but Jack reached out and pulled him in.  
Dean and I smiled at each other and when Sam let go, Dean walked over to Jack and held him by the back of the neck and said, “I’m glad you’re here” and then pulled him in for an embrace.  
For the next couple of hours, we drank, talked and laughed and just enjoyed this unexpected time with Jack.

DEAN  
The sun was long gone down, and the night had turned cold, when we decided to head back to the bunker. We said goodnight to Jack, who told he would see us on Saturday. Cas transported us and Baby back to the bunker.  
We made our way to the kitchen where Cas held up a bottle of Bourbon towards me and Sam.  
“Why not” said Sam “Who needs a functioning liver?”  
Cas looked puzzled and said “Humans do”  
Sam snorted and I laughed and said, “Don’t ever change, Cas”.  
We were on our second glass, when we heard a commotion coming from the map room. Looking warily at each other we all rushed out to find a most peculiar sight.  
Surrounded by shopping bags, Jody and Eileen both with bloody lips, were swaying with their arms around each other, Siobhan whose dress was torn on both sleeves was looking at Naomi in astonishment,  
“Naomi, what the hell did you just do?” Siobhan was saying while trying to keep a straight face, then Siobhan and the girls burst out laughing and to our utmost surprise so did Naomi.  
Sam, Cas and I are standing there absolutely flummoxed at the sight.  
“What the hell happened?” Sam roared  
The girls all turned startled towards us. “Crap you’re home” Siobhan said  
“Yes, we’re home. What the hell happened?” I asked, “What happened your dress, Jody, Eileen, you’re bleeding, what the hell!”  
Jody raised her finger and pointed it somewhere to the right of me. “Dean this was not our fault” she slurred  
“I’m over here Jody” I said waving at her  
“Dean” Siobhan said “Seriously it wasn’t. We were having a very good time. We were minding our own business, having a laugh when………..ahem………when these guys started insisting on buying us drinks. We refused of course.”  
“Yes, we did” Jody piped in  
“Buuuuuuuuuuuut, they wouldn’t take no for an answer. As it turns out they weren’t alone, and their lady friends took exception to them giving us attention, they were very enamoured with Naomi”, Siobhan continued, trying her best to wink at us and failing miserably,  
“Anyhoo, they started making trouble and Jody being a cop, tried to defuse the situation, buuuuuut it only made things worse and they started picking on her and then Eileen being a hunter wouldn’t take that lying down………..  
“Oh God” muttered Sam  
“And then basically a free for all happened in the bar and there you go……” Siobhan finished with her hands wide, as if it was no big deal.  
I looked at Cas and Sam and their faces are a picture. As I’m sure mine is.  
“So let me get this straight, I spent the day at a pie eating fair, and then drinks at the edge of a very pretty lake and you spent the day in a bar with a hunter, a cop and an Angel and got into a bar brawl”  
“What, no strip club?” Siobhan asked surprised  
“Siobhan a bar brawl? I said again. I couldn’t believe it.  
“Dean you should have seen us, we kicked ass” Eileen said beaming  
“Eileen that is so not helping” Sam said which earned him a glare from her.  
“So tell me what did Naomi do Siobhan?” Cas asked  
The question was met with complete silence.  
“Siobhan” Cas said again “Naomi?”  
“What do you mean?” Jody asked trying to look innocent.  
“You know all too well what?” Cas said “When you arrived, Siobhan asked Naomi what the hell she had done”  
The four girls are looking at each other guiltily.  
Siobhan cleared her throat and asked, “What are the chances that what I’m about to tell you, we can keep from Jack?”  
“Why?” I asked  
“Well because in the middle of the brawl, Naomi may have flown us out of there……………………in front of everyone”  
You could have heard a pin drop.

SIOBHAN  
The boys are not taking this well, I thought.  
I was about to try and explain, when what sounded like the nightly news resonated around the room.  
“Now for some breaking news on CNN. A bar brawl in New York City took a mysterious turn when four of the brawler’s disappeared into thin air. The moment was not only witnessed by patrons of the bar but was also captured on CCTV”  
We all turned slowly to find a TV, which wasn’t there two seconds ago, showing the bar brawl we had just vamooshed from being broadcast to the whole of America. It also captured Jody giving an upper cut to a bruiser of a guy and finished it with a kick to his ass which sent him flying. Eileen and I are holding our own with our attackers.  
At the side of the melee, you could see Naomi looking panicked, before we all disappeared.  
“Oh boy, I’m so fired” said Jody.  
“Well it really isn’t the way a respectable Sherriff acts, is it Jody?” Jack said  
We all turned to look at Jack who had appeared beside the TV.  
“I really don’t feel well” Jody said sinking into a chair.  
I turned to Jack with a sinking heart. I felt terrible.  
“Jack” I said “This really isn’t our fault. We were minding our own business but these guys……….”  
“Found you irresistible” Jack replied  
“NO. Wouldn’t take no for an answer” I replied indignantly.  
Jack turned to Naomi and said “Have you anything to say for yourself?  
“Jack, no please, Naomi was only protecting us” I pleaded.  
“Is that true Naomi?” Jack asked softly “Answer me truthfully, you know, I will know if you’re lying”  
Naomi looked at Jack and seemed to mentally prepare herself “We were enjoying ourselves. I was enjoying myself when events just seemed to spiral out of control. My……….friends were getting hurt. I had no experience in this sort of thing. I just wanted…………” Naomi stopped  
“You just wanted what, Naomi” Jack asked  
“I just………..wanted them……….safe and I reacted. It was stupid of me, I should have used better judgement. I’m sorry Jack” Naomi replied  
Jack looked at Naomi for what seemed like an age and then he smiled.  
“I’m proud of you Naomi” Jack said. Naomi looked startled, “You are?”  
“Yes, not only did you protect humans, you called them your friends and enjoyed their company. I think there is hope for you yet” Jack smiled  
We all looked at Jack in awe. He pointed at the TV and said, “This never happened, but I hope you learned a lesson from this.”  
We all just bobbed out heads at him. In a blink Jack and the TV were gone.  
I turned around and clapped my hands “Who wants a drink?”  
“SIOBHAN” they all roared at one.

CASTIEL  
As usual Siobhan got her way. We all had another few drinks together and we exchanged stories about our day. We couldn’t help ourselves but the girl’s story of what happened in the bar had us laughing until our ribs hurt.  
Eventually we all went our separate ways. Naomi returned to Heaven and I brought Jody home. When I got back, Sam and Eileen had already gone to their room and Dean was trying to persuade Siobhan, not to sleep in a hard-uncomfortable chair but was having no luck.  
“Allow me” I said startling him  
“Damn Cas, don’t do that” Dean said  
“Sorry” I smiled at him while bending down to pick Siobhan up and throw her over my shoulder.  
“Hey” she slurred at me “Whatcha doin?”  
“I’m taking you to bed but you’re lucky I’m not “What way do you Irish put it” reddening your arse for brawling in a bar” I scolded her.  
“Promises promises” Siobhan slurred which earned a chuckle from Dean walking behind me.

SIOBHAN  
I woke up the next morning with a feeling of foreboding. Ugh, talk about feeling like crap. I didn’t have a headache, but I felt I drank enough to sink the Titanic.  
Why do I feel like something happened………………….  
I sat up like a shot. Oh god it was all coming back to me. The day out, the brawl in the bar, oh my god the brawl, Jack finding out. I felt awful. And Dean and Castiel, they must be pissed. I really felt awful.  
I was sitting in the bed with my head in my hands when I heard the door to the bedroom opening. I couldn’t look up. I couldn’t face Dean or Cas.  
“So that’s what sitting in shame looks like” I hear Dean say  
“mmm, very pathetic” Cas replied  
My heart lightened at the playful tones in their voices, but I still wouldn’t look at them. I fell to my side groaning, my hands still covering my face.  
“Don’t, I can’t stand it. Give out to me. I deserve it” I said.  
I felt the bed sinking as they both sat on either side of me.  
“Siobhan look at us……….please” Dean asked  
“No, oh god I’m so embarrassed” I said, “And Jack, what he must think?”  
“I think Jack is fine with it. Remember he used it as a teachable moment for Naomi, who passed with flying colours by the way” Cas said  
“And it’s not as if we haven’t got Jack drunk on occasion” Dean said  
I peeked up at them from between my fingers “Ye’re not mad?” I asked  
Dean bent down and kissed my forehead “Actually I’m a little jealous. Haven’t been involved in a good old bar brawl in years” he grinned  
I took my hands away from my face, “I can’t believe how quickly things got out of hand” I replied  
“We can’t leave you out of our sight” Cas said smiling at me  
“You know, I can live with that” I said smiling back at him “I really am sorry”  
I sat up and Dean handed me a glass of orange juice. “Oh,l thank you” I said “I knew there was a reason I loved you” and drank the contents down.  
“So, did you get anything nice? Dean asked  
“Crap, are our bags here? Please tell me they’re here?” I cried  
“Yes, they’re here” Dean replied  
I looked around the room and I spotted the bag I wanted.  
“Cas the royal blue bag over there. Can you bring it to me? I want to show you the rings” I said  
Cas got off the bed to do as I asked, “You got the rings” Dean asked  
“Yeah, I hope you like them” I said  
Cas came back and handed me the bag before sitting down again. I reached in and took out, three small boxes and handed one to each to them. Both of them smiled at me before opening the boxes.  
When they did, they just stared in silence at the rings.  
Wanting to fill the silence I rushed on “I wanted something that would represent the three of us and I thought what better than Russian wedding rings. In three different metals.”  
“Cas, the platinum band represents you. Your strength, your resistance, your wings, your beauty”  
“Dean, the gold band represents you. You shine like the precious metal, you have such a good soft heart that loves fiercely, and your beautiful, inside and out”  
I stopped talking as a lump was forming in my throat. I had been so looking forward to showing them the rings, I hadn’t thought how emotional I would get.  
“And you Siobhan” Dean said “What’s your band?  
“It’s a mixture of the two, gold and platinum. White gold. The best of both worlds. Like me, I’m a mixture, half Angel, half human” I replied  
Cas looked at me “That’s why you didn’t say yes to Jack”  
“I know you both might think it’s stupid, but I like having a link to both of you. I’m not ready to give up being somewhat human yet” I replied  
Cas and Dean both smiled at me. “Try them on, make sure they fit” I said  
They did and both rings fitted perfectly.  
“I also got them engraved on the inner band. Each on our own band” I told them  
They took off the rings again to look. On the inner band, our names were side by side with the first and last letter of each name intertwined.  
Dean cleared his throat “Siobhan, they’re perfect”  
“Yes Siobhan, they are” Cas said, “I can’t wait to wear it.”

DEAN  
The next few days went quickly but yet not quick enough. Siobhan sent us all off for haircuts, even Cas. I laughed remembering Cas checking himself out in any mirror he passed.  
“Yes, Yes we know you’re beautiful” I said when I caught him for the tenth time that day earning myself the most beautiful blush on his face.  
Siobhan had our bags packed ready to go which were surprisingly light on clothes. When I commented on it, she winked and said “you betcha”.  
I had got positive responses from everyone regarding the invites including Jessie and Cezar who were more than a little surprised.  
Cezar had laughed once and said “I knew there was a reason I liked you Winchester. I like a man who can surprise me”  
I was not sure how to take that.

SIOBHAN  
I woke up the morning of the wedding to find Cas smiling down at me.  
“You’re here” I said sleepily. Because he didn’t sleep, Cas was usually gone to work before Dean and I got up, this was certainly a nice surprise.  
“No work today. I’m getting married” Cas said  
“That’s right” I said snuggling into him. “Does that mean I’m going to get lucky?  
“Yes” he laughed “But later. I thought tradition meant I shouldn’t even be seeing you now. Bad luck or something.”  
I groaned “Really, you’re not going to put out. This is a bad start to my wedding day. To our marriage…………  
Cas tackled me and said “You really are incorrigible”  
“Yes she is” Dean said just waking up “And that’s why we love her”  
Cas and Dean then made sure we had the best start to our wedding day ever.

CASTIEL  
Later that morning, Dean and I were dispatched to New Mexico to pick up Cezar and Jessie. Because I had never met them, I thought Dean should be with me to make the introductions.  
We arrived outside a small cabin and Dean knocked on the door. It was opened almost immediately.  
“Dean Winchester, it’s great to see you” said the man who answered the door and pulled Dean into a bear hug.  
“Cezar, hey you too” Dean said returning the hug “Here, let me introduce you to Cas. Cas, this is Cezar, Cezar this is Castiel”  
Cezar held out his hand to me and I took it.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you” I said, “Dean has told me stories”  
“So, is it true. You are an actual Angel?” Cezar asked  
“Yes, I am” Cas said smiling  
“That is, wow” Cezar said shaking his head  
“Dean, I thought I heard voices” Jessie said appearing behind Cezar. More hugs and more introductions were made.  
“Are you ready?” Dean asked  
“Yes” said Jessie “I have our bags right here”  
“Excellent” I said “Don’t worry you won’t feel a thing” seeing their worried faces. And then we left.

DEAN  
We arrived on the island with Cezar and Jessie. The two men looked around with open mouths. I didn’t blame them. The island was beautiful, like something out of a magazine.  
Cas turned to me and said “I’ll go back for Sam then I’m going to get Garth and his family. You show the guys to their cabin”  
Cas then cupped my face and brought me down for a kiss before he disappeared.  
Knowing I was slightly pink faced, I turned to Cezar and Jessie and said “This way”  
When we got to their cabin, the boys looked at me puzzled and said “This is for us, are you sure”  
I didn’t blame them. The cabins were super luxurious but all I said was “Jack would never have you slumming it”  
“Jack, that’s the new God” Jessie asked  
“Yeah” I replied  
Cezar shook his head saying “Your lives are so strange. But we are honoured you asked us to be part of this. I like Castiel, I can’t wait to meet Siobhan.  
Dean, do you mind me asking, when you and I fought together I never really got the vibe from you, you know the gay vibe. You surprised me, I have to admit”  
I understood where he was coming from, so I answered him truthfully.  
“It was never about men for me. It was just about Cas. My feelings for him kind of snuck up on me, but he is the only man I have ever felt this way about. The only man I will ever want” I said smiling at them “I’m really glad you’re here”

SIOBHAN  
Standing in my room in the bunker, alone with myself and my own thoughts, I couldn’t believe that this day had come. That I was getting to marry Dean and Cas and I had them forever.  
Well maybe not forever, not in Dean’s case. Jack had asked Dean and Sam if they wanted to become Angels and they both said no. I knew then and there that Cas and I would lose Dean someday. Dean had tried to explain why, but we both stopped him. We knew why. Once Sam refused Jack, we knew Dean would as well. Dean did not want to live in a world without him. So, when Jack asked me, I said no as well. Not as long as Dean lived. When he was gone, I would become a full Angel and I would have Cas at my side forever. I could live with that.  
I mentally shook myself. What bleak thoughts I was having on my wedding day.  
A knock at my bedroom door had me turning. Standing in the open doorway was Eileen.  
She signed “Jack’s here. Ready to go”  
“Hell yeah” I said smiling at her. Cas had already taken my bags ahead so all I needed to take was my wedding dress and my makeup bag. I picked them up and followed her out.

CASTIEL  
Garth and his family are waiting for Sam and me when we arrived. Sam hurried over to say hello with hugs all round.  
Sam turned to me and say “Everyone this is Castiel. Cas this is Garth, Bess, Gertie, Sam and ……….ahem Castiel”  
I did a double take at the child before looking at Garth “You named your child after me?” I asked  
“Didn’t Dean tell you?” Garth asked “Well he has told me so many stories about you and well also, it’s a beautiful name. Its really great to meet you” and he proceeded to hug me.  
I’m still not used to anyone hugging me besides Dean, Siobhan or Sam but I tried to return the embrace warmly. Thankfully his wife was content with a handshake.  
“Are you really an Angel?” the little girl called Gertie asked  
I smiled down at her and said “Yes I am”  
“Where are your wings?” she asked  
I looked up to see Sam smiling behind his hand.  
I looked at Garth “Is it ok to show her?” I asked  
“Of course” he replied, “We all would”  
I looked down at Gertie and I spread my wings wide. Her expression was one of wonder and delight. Her parents and brothers were also impressed. Even Sam.  
“Dean Winchester is a very lucky man” Garth said  
“Thank you” I replied  
A tug on my coat had me looking down and there was “Castiel” looking up at me in wonder. He then raised his arms to me. I looked at him puzzled and Sam laughed,  
“He wants you to pick him up, Cas” Sam said  
“Oh right, right ok” I stuttered bending down to pick him up.  
“Fly” Castiel Junior said looking over my shoulder to see where my wings had gone.  
“Yes, fly” I answered, “Are you ready?” I asked them all  
At their nods, I told them to join hands and we flew.

SIOBHAN  
I arrived in my cabin on the island alone. Having showered and put curlers in my hair after Dean and Cas departed, all I had left to do was my makeup and get dressed.  
My hands shook slightly at I emptied my make bag onto a dressing table. Great, I thought, that should make putting mascara on easier.  
I looked around and there on a table cooling in an ice bucket, was a bottle of champagne. Thank you, Jack, you thought of everything.  
I poured myself a glass and sipped it while putting on my make up. I had just finished when there was a knock at the door.  
“Who is it?” I yelled  
“Just us girls” Jody called back  
Laughing I yelled “Then get in here”  
Jody wasn’t kidding. Through the open door came Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia and Eileen all looking amazing in their wedding finery.  
“Thank god you’re here. Who’s good with hair?” I asked  
“Actually, that would be me” said Donna  
“Great” I said “You’re hired. I wasn’t going to wear anything in my hair, but the most beautiful flowers are blooming outside the window. I was thinking, leaving my hair down with just one of those flowers on one side”  
“That would look perfect” Donna agreed  
“Jody, can you help me with my dress” I asked  
“I’d love to” she replied

DEAN  
I was standing in just my boxers in the temporary cabin Jack had arranged for Cas and me before the wedding.  
I was about to get dressed when I felt a slight breeze before arms encircled my waist from behind.  
“You are a beautiful man Dean Winchester; do you know that?” Cas asked kissing my neck  
Turning in his arms I replied, “I only care that you and Siobhan think so” and then I kissed him thoroughly.  
“Dammit Cas, I’m so happy. So bloody frigging happy” I said  
“Me too Dean. Me too” Cas replied  
“Well we better get dressed” Cas said “And remember we still have to ask the girls the question”  
“Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to wait until now to ask them” I asked  
“I have no idea” Cas replied.

SAM  
Eileen opened to door to the bridal cabin after I knocked. The look on her face when she saw me in my wedding clothes was so worth the wait.  
“Sam Winchester, you are so getting lucky later” she signed.  
I laughed “You promise” bending down to kiss her.  
Hoots of laughter had us breaking apart. Looking up I saw the two people I had been summoned to get.  
“Jody, Claire. Dean and Cas need to speak to you right away” and I told them where the cabin was.  
“As for the rest of you, the wedding starts in ten minutes and I am here for the bride. Where is she?” I asked looking around  
Siobhan emerged from a separate part of the cabin and I thought “oh boy, wait until Cas and Dean see her”  
Out loud I said, “Siobhan you look beautiful” and I was gifted with the most beautiful smile  
“Thanks Sam” Siobhan replied

CASTIEL  
I was pacing in the cabin when Dean yelled “Cas, for crying out loud, stop. You’re making me nervous as all hell”  
“Sorry Dean” I said “But dammit we shouldn’t have waited. At least you know exactly what Jody is going to say. She loves you”  
“And Claire loves you” Dean replied  
“I think “love” might be too strong a word. Look, distract me. Take my mind off of this for just a minute” I asked him  
“Ok, how about this? You look fucking ravishing” Dean said  
I looked at him in surprise. It was the last thing I was expecting. “What” I asked  
“Cas, when we get home, I am buying you all white clothes, because with your colouring, well damn. And your eyes have never looked bluer” Dean said  
I looked down at myself. Dean and I were wearing the same clothes. Ivory linen pants, white opened neck shirt with linen waistcoats and bare feet. Sam had the same outfit.  
I looked at Dean and said “I was thinking the same thing about you. And your eyes have never looked so green. So beautiful.” I said reaching up to kiss him.  
Before I could, we were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Jeez” Dean said, “We can’t even catch a break on our wedding say” and I laughed  
“Come in” I called and in walked Jody and Claire  
“Hey guys. Everything ok” Jody asked  
“Yes, everything’s good” Dean said “look we had decided to ask you this today as we thought it would make it more special, but now thinking about it we should have asked you sooner”  
Jody laughed “Dean take a breath. What is it? What do you want to ask?”  
Dean looked at me and nodded to go ahead “Well Sam is giving Siobhan away and I thought that if I had someone who I would like to give me away, it would be you Claire”  
Claire’s eyes widened and I continued quickly so there would be no mistaking my intent “Claire would you give me away to Dean and Siobhan?”  
Both Jody and Claire looked stunned. I think Jody knew what was coming next as she was looking at Dean with watery eyes, but Dean said nothing, waiting for Claire to give her answer.  
Claire looked at me and simply said “Yes” then she walked over and hugged me.  
“Thank you for asking me” she whispered into my ear, and I squeezed her tight.  
I heard Dean asked Jody “Jody will you give me away”  
Jody rushed him and hugged Dean saying “I’m so fucking honoured Dean Winchester. YES. Even if you have just made me ruin my make up”  
We all laughed, relieved.

DEAN  
Jack appeared in our room smiling “Its time”  
I took a deep breath and said “I’ll go first”  
I held out my arm for Jody who linked me and smiled at me still crying.  
With a smile over my shoulder for Cas, we left the cabin.  
I wasn’t sure what to expect as Jack had told us he would look after everything for the wedding, but I do know he asked Siobhan for any preferences. But what greeted me took my breath away.  
I was walking on a carpet of ivory petals that were strewn the whole way down to the beach. On either side lining our path were topiaries of green with ivory flowers that looked like Lily’s.  
The path joined onto the beach and there under a white marquee were seats for the guests and beyond was a dais upon which Jack was standing.  
I smiled at our guests who were seated there. Jessie and Cezar, Donna, Eileen and Kaia. Naomi and Rowena. Garth and his family.  
Jody walked me to the dais, hugged me tightly and said “You got this”  
“Thank you, Jody, for everything and for being our friend” I said  
“Always” Jody replied.

CASTIEL  
After Dean left with Jody, I was very much aware of how alone I was with Claire.  
“So” she said “Are you nervous, any cold feet?  
“Even though I’m not wearing shoes, the temperature being what it is means my feet…………………..” I stopped talking at the look on her face  
“You are still so literal” she said laughing at me “But I like it. It’s so you”  
“Thank you, Claire. And thank you for agreeing to this” I said  
I heard Jack’s voice in my head. I smiled at Claire and said “Its time”  
She held out her arm to me. At my puzzled look she said, “Hey I’m the one giving you away remember?”  
I laughed and linked my arm with hers and we left the room together.  
On the walk down I got quite emotional. My vessels heart was beating quite fast and my head was full of memories of Dean and Siobhan. I couldn’t wait to be married to them. When we arrived at the beach, all I saw was Dean. He was so handsome, so alive, so Dean that I could hardly stand it. Reaching the dais, I could barely take my eyes off of him, but a tug on my arm reminded me of Claire. I looked down at her and whispered “Thank you”  
With her eyes suspiciously wet she replied “Thank you for asking me Cas”

SIOBHAN  
After the mass exodus from my room, there was just me and Sam.  
“Alone at last” he said, and I laughed nervously  
“And its about time” Sam continued “I rarely get any alone time with you now”  
“I know and its ok Sam. You have Eileen now. After everything you both went through, you deserve this time” I said  
“I know that, but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss my best friend” Sam replied.  
I beamed at him “Oh Sam, I miss you too. How about this. When I get home, you and I will have a standing day together at least once a month. What do you say?”  
“You got a deal. I think we need to toast that” Sam replied  
Sam went over and poured us both a glass of champagne. Handing me the glass he said, “Here’s to days out together” and we clinked glasses.  
“Siobhan, thank you” Sam said  
“For what?” I asked  
“For making Dean the happiest I’ve seen him” Sam replied  
“I think Cas had a hand in that as well” I laughed  
“No, I know that, but I saw the way Cas and Dean danced around each other all these years. I never said anything to Dean about it and now I’m kind of mad I didn’t. I wasn’t sure if even Dean knew how he felt, or if he was ashamed of it. But when you arrived, they both fell so hard for you. Not only did they have to confront each other about that, but you also made them confront their feelings for each other.  
And then when you thought you had lost them both, you left, to give them a chance. And I know how much that had to have hurt you.”  
“Sam” I whispered  
“No let me finish” Sam said “I was so angry at Dean when he insisted on going after you. I thought “How could he be so insensitive to your feelings”. But you took a chance, a huge chance on the off chance it might work and now here you are. My brother, who I thought would never get his happily ever after, is getting it and then some.  
So, yes, thank you Siobhan for taking this chance with him.”  
I couldn’t speak. A lump the size of a tennis ball was stuck in my throat. But Sam could see I was struggling, and he smiled at me. I took his hand and said “I love you Sam Winchester”  
“And I love you” Sam replied  
And with suspiciously good timing Jack’s voice echoed in my head.  
“It’s time, Sam” I said, and he held out his arm to me.  
Sam didn’t say anything as we started walking. I appreciated him giving me the time to get myself together. What he said, surprised me. I thought back to those days, the devastation I felt at leaving them all and I thought I would never get over it. Now here I was about to join my lives to them forever. I knew I was the luckiest girl in the universe. I promised myself I would never forget it.

DEAN  
Watching Cas walk down the aisle with Claire, I had to remind myself that this was really happening, that I wasn’t just dreaming it. When he climbed up onto the dais and stood opposite me, I had to restrain myself from leaping over and kissing him senseless. Out of the corner of my eye, Jack had a smile that was suspiciously like a smirk as if he knew what I was thinking. And crap, he probably did. But I didn’t care. I was getting married.  
“Dean, Cas” Jack said  
We both looked at Jack and he simply said “Siobhan”  
We turned to look, and Siobhan and Sam walked onto the beach. Sam was dressed the same as Cas and I, and Siobhan, well Siobhan was a vision. From the gasp from our friends, he looked like they agreed with me.  
Siobhan’s dress was ivory as well. A halter neck, vintage style dress with lace detail. Her hair fell down in waves and one side was tied back with an ivory flower. But the best part of her was the smile on her face when she caught sight of Cas and I. That was it. That’s what said it all. Siobhan’s face telling us she loved us without saying a word.  
SIOBHAN  
My hand tightened on Sam’s arm as Cas and Dean came into view. Jesus they really were beautiful. Their wedding clothes making them more so.  
I nearly ran up the aisle, but Sam kept me steady at his side. I couldn’t see anyone else but them, not our guests, not even Jack. They filled my vision as I got closer to them. When I arrived at the dais, Sam bent down and kissed me on the cheek, he then reached out to shake first Cas’s hand and then Dean’s. I held out both my hands towards Cas and Dean and when they took them, I knew I was finally home.

DEAN  
Siobhan finally arrived and joined us on the dais. Sam stood behind me acting as best man for all of us and our son stood in front of us, ready to marry us.  
Cas and I joined hands behind Siobhan’s back and Cas took Siobhan’s left hand in his and I took Siobhan’s right hand in mine, so we were all linked.  
We then turned our attention to Jack.  
Jack smiled as he began “Finally” he said, and everyone laughed.  
“The journey this family has been on to get to this moment has been difficult and arduous. There has been loss and failure but there has also been wins and gains. They are the reason why we are standing here on this beach right now. But that’s not who Dean and Siobhan and Castiel are. That was a job that they did.  
They have found each other in this unique relationship that works for them simply because they love. Because they have such a capacity for love. Anyone that spends time with them together sees that. The love they have for each other and for their family and friends, shines out of them. We all feel it, including me.  
So, I ask you Dean Winchester, a Hunter of this world, do you take Castiel, an Angel of Heaven and Siobhan, a Prophet of Heaven as your Husband and Wife?  
I squeezed both of their hands and staring into their eyes I proudly said “I do”

CASTIEL  
I could feel tears gathering in my eyes as Dean said “I do” saying it loud so everyone could hear. I was trying to get myself under control when Jack turned to me and said “Castiel, Angel of Heaven, do you take Dean Winchester, a Hunter of this world and Siobhan, Prophet of Heaven as your Husband and Wife. Repeating what Dean had done, I squeezed their hands and replied, “I do”.  
SIOBHAN  
Staring up at both Dean and Cas as they said “I do” was a surreal experience. These were my boys. They loved me and I loved them. This was just the icing on the cake.  
Jack then turned his attention to me “Siobhan, Prophet of Heaven, do you take Dean Winchester a Hunter of this world and Castiel, Angel of Heaven as your husbands?  
With a squeeze of hands, I replied “I do”  
Jack smiled at me and turned to Sam “The rings please, Sam”  
Handing them over to Jack, Sam slapped Dean lightly on his shoulder.

DEAN  
Jack handed Cas’s ring to me. I held it out to Siobhan and together we put it on Cas’s ring finger. Jack then handed my ring to Cas and again, with Siobhan they put it onto my finger. Cas squeezed my fingers again after the ring was on. He really was so mushy.  
Siobhan’s ring was so small that Cas and I had trouble holding it together, but we managed. It didn’t help that Siobhan’ hands were shaking slightly. But then it was on and we all giggled in relief.  
“There’s no backing out now” Siobhan said which got a laugh from our friends.

SAM  
After they exchanged the rings, Jack turned to me and said, “Sam come here”.  
I joined him and Jack put one hand on Cas’s shoulder and put his other hand on mine. “Thank you for being my family. Thank you for letting me be part of this and thank you for making sure that even though everything has changed, this right here hasn’t. And I will take it with me wherever I go”  
I couldn’t stop the tears and I didn’t want to. Dean, Cas and Siobhan were the same.  
“Dean, Sam. Cas and Siobhan have a surprise for you” Jack continued “They both want to take the name Winchester as their married name”  
Dean and I looked at each other stunned. “Really” said Dean  
“We are the Winchester family Dean” Siobhan said, “We always have been” and she reached up and kissed him. When Siobhan stepped back Cas caught him and kissed him thoroughly. Dean slightly pink-faced said “Castiel Winchester. That’s certainly a mouthful but it suits you”  
Cas then pulled Siobhan into his arms and kissed her.  
Jack continued “Castiel, Siobhan, Dean I now pronounce you married to each other. Be happy. Everyone it is my honour to introduce you to Dean, Siobhan and Castiel Winchester”  
The cheer from our friends was the best sound in the world.

EPILOGUE

DEAN  
Stepping down from the dais, we were enveloped by our friends. Hugs and kisses that never seemed to end. Siobhan was introduced to Cezar and Jessie who proceeded to thump my arm saying, “You really are a lucky son of a bitch”.  
We also introduced her to Garth and his family. Siobhan was completed enamoured with the twins, especially Castiel Junior with my Cas saying, “I can’t believe you never told me”. I just shrugged a sorry at him.  
Rowena managed to squeeze herself in for a hug. She looked a bit stressed to me but when I asked her if she was ok, she said “Nothing I can’t handle, Dean Winchester”.  
Only one person hadn’t joined us, and I watched as Siobhan left our group to walk over to Naomi. I followed her pulling Castiel along with me.  
Naomi smiled at Siobhan as she neared and said “Congratulation Siobhan, and you too Castiel, Dean” she nodded at me  
“Thank you for including me in this. I think I understand a bit more now. Of family, friends. I hope to learn more” Naomi said  
“Well then you better stick around shouldn’t you” Siobhan said smiling at her.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, dancing, singing and more food and drink you can shake a stick at. I watched as Sam and Eileen got saucy on the dancefloor, Cezar and Jessie took turns to dance with both Siobhan and Castiel, Jody and the girls started a conga line with Jack at the head of it.  
I sat with my arm around my brother as I watched Castiel and Siobhan dancing with each other.  
Sam looked at me and said “There isn’t anyone happier than you right now, is there?  
I looked at my brother and then I looked up at my husband and wife and said “Nope”  
I stood and joined Castiel and Siobhan on the dancefloor, who opened their arms to me when they saw me coming and together, we swayed to the music until the sun came up. 

The End.


End file.
